A Ghosts Shadow
by BlueRascal
Summary: A tale of a man finding his path, one which Arucard pretty much tosses him off of. Original character. Original kitten too! Now complete.
1. 1

A Ghosts Shadow

Disclaimer: I truly wish that I owned Hellsing. None of this stuff is mine. Except for the obvious.

* * *

Two years ago:

It had spread through the community, like a rash, the plague that crept through, slowly poisoning it. It was beyond sick in the opinion of the Hellsing organisation, and this was one plague that they planned on eradicating.

Arucard had found the nest with no real problem and was once more annoyed at the antics of these supposed vampires. How dare they desecrate his name. Bored and ready for a challenge, he kicked the door down and scanned around the room, disgusted and slightly thrilled at the sight.

The latest fad amongst these lowlifes was hanging up like slabs of meat. Men and women, their hands chained and suspended in claw like butcher hooks. At the moment, only one soul was on the floor, kneeling with his head hanging as he was chained in an awkward position with his arms above his head. Blood caked his ripped open flesh and stained his hair.

Raising his gun, Arucard aimed for the vampires currently feeding off the human, easily dusting them. Once more bored, he shot the rest of the vampires before smirking; tilting his head and making the yellow glasses slip down his nose to reveal his red eyes.

"Targets silenced." He smirked and moved over to the man who was chained on the floor, circling him and noting the smell of poison. He knew that he should have refused his urge; he was supposed to just leave the humans for the police to deal with.

Crouching down, he tilted the mans head back, exposing the throat that was covered with bites, each one a vivid red and weeping blood. One eye flicked open, blood shot and dark, the presence of the vampire being noted and he pulled away slightly.

The bite was short lasting, just a nip really. Standing again, Arucard licked the remaining blood off his fangs before chuckling, his form disintegrating to hundreds of bats. On cue, the door opened and a unit of police came in.

* * *

Present day:

"Arucard!"

Mischievously, the vampire popped up in his master's office and he smirked, the glasses on his face slipping down to reveal his blood red eyes. He chuckled when he noticed the woman's distressed state.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Integra indicated the cause of the problem, a small box from which meowing would occasionally be heard.

"It was Walters's idea, master."

She raised a perfect eyebrow and frowned. "How so?"

"He said pets were therapeutic, helped relieve stress and tension." The vampire nodded enthusiastically before going over to the box and pausing. Carefully, he lifted the cat up by its scruff and examined the ball of fluff.

"I am not having that...thing in this house."

Arucard had to admit, the thing was a little...fluffy. The cat was a black and white little critter and had massive green eyes. It meowed again.

"And why that one? I would have expected something more...vicious, or crude from you."

"Seras picked it."

"That explains everything."

* * *

You had to wait; patience was a virtue they said. The silver finally pooled, transforming into a liquid mirror. It was cautiously picked up by hands roughened with a harsh life and gently tipped into the moulds.

This was the hardest part to wait for. Ghost watched, scratching back a loose strand of the hair that had given him his name. It was white, pure white, odd on such a youthful complexion. His eyes were red, but not through vampirism. His was a genetic complaint.

Finally, he removed the silver from their cases, turning over the stakes in his large hands. Gently, he placed them on a table before picking up a small needle, selecting the stake nearest him that was still warm.

Slowly but surely, he scratched the needle over its surface. The inscription simple and written in his neat handwriting. _A ghost of silver to silence the undead_.

Dropping the silver in a bucket of cold water to set them, he stood up and stretched before picking them back up. It was an expensive hobby, making them from scratch, but an essential one. He tucked them neatly into the holster style belt that he had made.

Turning the light off, he moved off into the night, smiling.

* * *

It was a freak nest again. Arucard had left his master in care of, and he shuddered at the thought of using the name, Tipsy. That cat was going to be the centre of a lot of hard feelings and pranks; he could feel it in his immortal bones.

He paused, curious as to what was happening. The artificial vampires seemed to be having some real trouble and were running around like headless chickens. Arucard smirked, keeping that image in mind as he cleanly beheaded one.

The vampire frowned when he was actually run into; didn't the red jacket serve as enough warning? Arucard pushed the freak away and smirked, noting the distressed way in which the short vampire looked back and forth.

"Are you Hellsings pet?" He asked, nervously looking behind him.

"I guess so." Arucard smirked, his jackal a comfortable weight in his hand as he levelled it straight at the vampires head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, there's this other guy who kinds ambushed us." The unnamed vampire seemed quite comfortable in the presence of the Hellsing vampire. "It was scary; he just appeared out of nowhere, like a ghost or something-"

Bored, Arucard smirked. "Oops." He put the smoking gun in his pocket and started towards the source of the vampires, taking off any strays he came across.

Inside was completely deserted, dust swirling in the gentle breeze of his coat. Frowning at the lack of any life, he shook his head, knowing that his master wouldn't be pleased about the appearance of an unknown vampire killer.

"Targets silenced." He announced. "Minimum energy levels used." The guns were forlornly removed and he sighed. This wasn't fair, he was too bored. Between the attention stealing antics of that damn cat and the fact that it was too easy to kill of vampires these days; he was quickly running out of things to do.

* * *

"Arucard, we meet again." Integra spun in her leather chair, cat on her lap and she burst out laughing. Using the table to propel herself, she faced the wall again and kicked off it, the chair spinning too fast this time and she ended up facing the wall again.

This time, she used less force and the chair settled a fair bit past the designated angle. There was more to this than she had expected. Propping the chair back to the wall again, she giggled and turned it.

"Arucard, we meet again." She chuckled and froze as the chair stopped at the perfect angle. It wasn't that though that had caused her to freeze.

The vampire raised an eyebrow but remained silent. The smirk broke his face and he indicated the cat. "I think she's working, don't you?"

"Arucard!"

"Perhaps not, master." He sat down on the edge of the table and shied away from the cat that wanted to investigate his coat.

"How did it go?" Integra shuffled some papers, pretending that none of the chair twirling had happened.

"Too easy."

She nodded. "The freaks numbers are finally on the decrease, you'll get to fight some real vampires soon, don't worry."

"There's another hunter."

"What?" Integra frowned. "Another vampire?"

"I don't know, he was gone before I got into the house." Arucard confessed and gently pushed the cat away. Tipsy purred and promptly started to work on getting as much fur on him as possible. "Well?"

"Hmm?" She looked up over her glasses, pulling her hand away from the cat she had been petting. "Oh, find him and bring him here."

"Yes, master."

* * *

Dropping his silver stakes on the table, Ghost dropped down heavily on the lone chair. He hated his apartment. It was like living in a cement cube and he wasn't even graced with a window. Sluggishly getting to his feet, he pulled off his jacket and caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He would never have called himself handsome, his best traits being his strong features and his height that allowed him to nearly reach six foot. Then there were the negative features. The albino sighed, even in the most unbearable of hot days; he would never remove his shirt or his top. They covered up a chapter in his life he wished to forget.

Hearing the kettle click, Ghost moved through to the kitchen and poured the hot water into a bowl before liberally adding salt to the foul mix. After a moment, a capful of meths was also included and he moved back through to the main room.

Gritting his teeth, he pressed a rag against the light grazes on his arm. All his wounds were treated this way, he wouldn't risk letting them go untreated. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he removed the rag, he let it soak a bit more before checking for more cuts.

Kicking his heavy boots off, he moved through to the bedroom and dropped down on the corner of the bed. Ghost stood up again and finally worked up the nerve to get changed, the sight of his own torso making his stomach churn.

The best way to hunt vampires was to adopt their lifestyle. Dozing off lightly under the thin sheets, the albino smiled. Being nocturnal was a hard habit to start, but now he was there, it came too easily. The sun had barely started to rise and he was sound.

* * *

"I hate cats!" Arucard announced as he carted the thing into the kitchen. Walter pulled a face but said nothing as he watched the vampire dump the cat on the table. He whirled round to look at the butler. "How did that thing get in my room? There's cat hair all over my coffin!"

"They're free roaming creatures, Arucard." Walter hid a smile, Integra would love this reaction. She had given him very specific instructions to leave a trail of kibble into the vampire's coffin.

A new night had started and the vampire felt like he had better things to do than deal with that ridiculous cat. He and Seras were going to have to have words; he wanted a dog – something big like a deer hound. Instead he got...Tipsy.

As though sensing the thoughts, Tipsy rolled onto her back and meowed, wanting tickled. She was promptly ignored and leapt, darting under the stove as a shout rang through the house.

"Arucard!"

Smirking, the vampire sunk through the floor.

* * *

He couldn't fight. He couldn't kill. Letting out a deep breath, Ghost surveyed his situation. The place was crawling with vampires and he was sitting in one of the huge trees outside in the massive gardens.

Fingering one of his stakes as though it was a holy cross, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was amazing that he hadn't been spotted yet. His white hair was so obvious it was painful.

Dropping down, he watched as he was noticed and the vampires came towards him, laughing and sharing snide comments. The albino let his arms drop, his resolve vanishing. Finally, he found the dark place in his mind that let him fight.

Smiling, he twirled his stakes, taunting the creatures around him. Ghost had found the side in him that most humans weren't even aware of. He had dug down into the vicious animal part, the part that makes such a frail body survive the worst of tortures. He lived by those instincts now.

With fluid grace, the first stake found its home as did the next. The fight had started. He could fight. He could kill.

* * *

With a sense of shock, Arucard watched from a distance as his latest mission was being done for him. The hunter was human, by scent anyway. The viscous battle cries made him think otherwise, as did the way in which the hunter seemed so at ease in his body.

Feeling restless now since half the vampires were dead, he moved onto the battle field and worked off some tension with his guns. Looking over, he noticed that the hunter appeared to be an albino or something, the paleness of his skin and hair adding to the ghost like quality of the man. Another battle cry saw to the end of yet more vampires.

Fearing that his position as top vampire hunter was about to be threatened, Arucard let the fight take over. From the corner of his red eyes, he noticed that the albino was in a spot of bother, one arm bleeding as he avoided a knife that was being swung at him.

With a flick of the gun, the Hellsing vampire saw to the end of that particular pest and turned back to the other freaks. The few that were left had high tailed it and their retreating forms were shot at. Well aimed stakes flew through the air, catching some in the backs. The creatures falling down in the fog.

Both hunters turned to look at each other, size one another up. The human turned, knowing that he wasn't strong enough yet to beat this particular vampire. Arucard frowned, sensing something familiar about this man.

"What am I to call a vampire that hunts its own?" The albino had stopped, his back to the vampire.

"Arucard." The vampire smirked. "And what am I to call you, human?"

"Ghost." A wind blew, causing the fog to swirl and for the hunter to vanish into the deep dark depths of night.

Arucard smiled, this Ghost was going to prove interesting. He had never met a human before who could tap into their dark side in the reptilian recesses of the mind. Turning, he too left the battle field.

* * *

"You let him get away!?" Integra paced her office and scowled in annoyance at the vampire. "Why did you let him go?"

"For a human, he has a lot of honour. He chose not to fight and left." Arucard smirked as his master picked up the cat and started petting it roughly. "I thought it best to let him recover before tomorrow."

"Why, what happens tomorrow?"

"More freaks no doubt." The vampire sat down on the desk edge and actually managed a smile. It didn't last long and was replaced with his usual smirk. "Ghost is picking out the large nests, causing as much damage as he can. He'll let them regroup before going in. It's obvious that our next hit will be his."

"Ghost?"

"That's his name apparently."

"You know his name?" The leader of the Hellsing organisation sunk down into her seat and shook her head. "How do you know his name?"

"He asked for mine then I asked for his." Arucard stood up and watched the cat for a moment. "Do you still wish for me to bring him here, master?"

"Yes, and use any force necessary."

"Gladly." Chuckling, he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Sighing, Walter cleaned up the mess from their pet's latest game. Just how the vampire had come to acquire six pots of glitter (red, white and blue nonetheless) was beyond him. Then there was also the problem in that a lot of glue had gotten everywhere.

For an ancient vampire, Arucard could be exceptionally childish at times. The butler smiled at the memory that left Integra fairly 'brightened up'. Just how he was going to get the stuff of her suit was another matter that would involve a fair amount of experiments with different detergents.

A meow brought his attention to Tipsy and the butler smiled, the cat was utterly adorable. Petting it, Walter actually had to admit that the introduction of the feline was a good idea. She was proving very good at relieving some of the tension from around the place.

Chuckling suddenly, Walter started to conjure up ideas of what Integra might do for a little revenge. Oh how he loved just being the butler, he got to have all the fun whilst not actually getting involved.

* * *

It wasn't that bad a wound, Ghost figured as he awoke the next night. He had crashed out without looking at it and now he was roughly stitching it up. It should be clean enough; he hoped and started on making more stakes.

Once he was kitted up, he was off again to the battlefield. The largest nest he was now currently aware of wasn't that far away, a little too close to home for his comfort, but it had to be done. His arm ached, but he ignored it and continued on.

Life as a slayer of vampires wasn't as exciting as people presumed, the albino smiled. He slept, he fought, he made weapons. If he was lucky, he'd actually get something warm to eat.

Chuckling, there was going to be a bonus to this fight. No doubt this Arucard would show up again, and perhaps he'd feel reckless enough to actually fight.

Perhaps.

He doubted it.

* * *

This game of avoidance and co-fighting had been going on for over a fortnight now. Arucard was becoming somewhat annoyed at this and, after setting a small trap for his master, he headed off to fight again.

He actually enjoyed having the human around as they once more fought together, the freaks panicking and generally dying off quite quickly. A few gunshots had gone off from another's gun, but the vampire paid them no heed as he shot and ripped apart as many as he could.

Once the fight was over, he was about to exchange some witty repartee with the albino when he noted a distinct lack of humans. Puzzled as to why he had cleared out so fast, Arucard easily picked up the crude scent that had developed around the hunter lately and he followed it to a study of sorts.

Ghost was sitting on the floor and using the couch as a support as he looked set to topple over. The albino smiled, knowing who was there without even opening his eyes. A rustle indicated that the vampire had crouched down, watching him.

"Sorry."

"Why?" Arucard frowned.

"I did intend on fighting you." Ghost coughed, bringing up blood before he smiled faintly. "Had it coming, really."

The vampire gently reached over and lifted the sleeve of the torn shirt, shaking his head when he noted that the crude wound was badly infected. He then took the hand that was tightly clenched on the human's side and sighed when he noticed the blood.

Smiling still, Ghost looked over, the action stalled as he coughed again, more blood coming up. "Tell me vampire, let this fools mind rest. Why do you hunt your own when you are still, in true essence, a vampire?"

Not quite fully understanding the question, Arucard having been sure that he hadn't actually fed off a person recently, he smirked. "I do what my master commands. She wants to meet you."

"I don't think I'll make the appointment." The albino chuckled and coughed again. "Too bad, I really wanted to kill you."

"And I, you."

Ghost straightened suddenly, his eyes focusing. Tensing, he tried to dart away but was caught easily. A fit of coughing caused him to loose resistance and the vampire took the opportunity to get the human pinned neatly.

"I was told to do whatever was necessary to bring you in." Arucard licked a fang with an exaggerated air. "And you're right in that I still practise what makes me a vampire." He pulled the albinos head back and bit, drinking the rich blood that was somewhat familiar.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hellsing, Tipsy and Ghost are mine though – that didn't sound right, but anyway. Onto the story...

* * *

Pacing tightly, Integra looked over to the smug face of her pet. She sat down and folded her arms, puffing aggressively on her cigar. Finally, she stubbed it out and moved over to be face to face with the trouble maker.

"Bad cat, do you hear me?"

Tipsy blinked, her eyes becoming huge watery disks.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you for long, just promise not to bring any more live mice in here, got that?"

"Am I disturbing something?" Arucard had appeared and he moved forward, the shadows seeming to attempt to pull him back as they clung to his coat. There was a bundle in his arms that looked so fragile now.

"I told you that Seras was to be the last, Arucard." Sir Integra picked up another cigar and lit it. "I want an explanation, now."

"You wanted to meet our secret little hunter." The vampire indicated the albino in his arms. Gently, he put him down in one of the chairs and made do with the table edge himself. "And there he is."

"Why did you turn him into a vampire, Arucard?" She sighed, too tired for these silly games. "Are you insane? What will happen when he comes round?"

The vampire smirked. "His body had a rot in it; he would have died during the night anyway. With or without the bullet in his gut."

She raised an eyebrow and looked over to the albino again. "I said at all costs Arucard, but I didn't mean this. You know vigilantes; they expect their gods to be waiting with open arms."

"He had hell in mind." Arucard moved off the table and over to the hunter, gently tipping the head back and exposing the bite. There was a groggy choke but Ghost was too deep in unconsciousness to come awake.

"Even so, we'll have more vampires than soldiers here if you-" Integra froze when the infected wound was revealed; the crude stitches being stretched because of so much poison.

The vampire removed his glove, revealing the brands on the back of his hands. Nipping his thumb, he let the blood well before smearing it over the wound. A pained choke was the only response.

"You have turned him, haven't you?"

"The rot is deep in his body, it will take an hour or so to fully vanish." Arucard picked the albino up again and he paused. "Any suggestions as to where I should put him?"

"Put him in one of the old cells, we'll get a coffin made when he wakes up." Integra shook her head then sighed. "I have to ask, Ghost? Does that have something to do with his appearance?"

"You can ask him later." The vampire sunk through the floor and down to the holding cells.

* * *

Angry snarls erupted whenever anyone went near the room. After three days, there seemed no hope of getting any sanity from the hunter. The sire had finally been called back in since he was the only one with a hold over the albino.

It wasn't precisely a pleasant sight. Arucard sighed heavily as he watched the destructive behaviour. There still seemed to be some humanity buried under all the rage and animosity controlling Ghost as he tended to direct his attacks on himself.

Growling, the albino sized up his new master and bared his fangs. In a sharp twist, he suddenly started clawing and biting at himself. A bowl of blood was knocked over; the congealed mess having gone previously untouched was suddenly of interest.

"Come on, over here." Arucard crouched down, keeping roughly at the same level as his new charge. A hiss was the only response he got. Annoyed, he swiftly caught the new vampire and pinned him tightly against him. With one hand, he produced a small blood bag and with the other, he forced the albino's mouth open.

There was the initial distaste, Ghost frantically trying not to swallow as he jerked, getting covered with stray blood in the process. Finally, the unnecessary impulse for air made him swallow and he settled down, drawing the blood with urgency, instincts overruling his humanity again.

Something caught the sire's attention and he looked over where the infected wound had been. It had healed to a simple white line that barely showed up on the pale skin of the albino. Resting over it, or under to be more technical, was a simple little rune. A square diamond had been cut into the flesh and then crossed through. It annoyed him, he knew that from somewhere.

Sighing, Arucard watched as the albino started tearing himself up again, the t-shirt preventing too much damage to the torso. The vampire looked at his gloved hands and paused, tracing over the symbols. If they could control his power, surely one could be made to control Ghosts animal side?

Slipping to the floor, he chuckled as the mild look of shock expressed by the albino. The last of the blood was then licked off before he snarled and lashed out at himself again.

* * *

It seemed like a reasonable idea, Integra had to admit. She had gotten Walter to do some research on the spell necessary. The vampire also appeared to be researching something in the library and, as she stroked the cat, Integra smiled. It wasn't the first time these past few days that she was actually quite glad of the albino. He certainly proved a good enough distraction, allowing her time to plot against the ancient vampire.

An annoyed growl brought her attention to said vampire and she raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation. Her book was put down as he showed her a piece of paper, an odd doodle on it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Arucard sat down and sighed. "I know it from somewhere, I just cant think." He shook his head.

"Let me see." Walter walked over, several books in his hands. After putting them down, he accepted the sheet and smiled. "It's a rune."

"Of?"

"Check the Wicca books."

Grumbling, the vampire skulked off to find that precise section of the vast library. Walter sat down and leafed through the top book silently.

"So what rune is it?"

"War, destruction and the like. I don't honestly know why Arucard is interested in it." The next book was started on and he sighed. "We can't give Ghost the same bind as Arucard; it's the wrong spell-"

"I found it!" The vampire came over and indicated the rune. "Its war."

"Very nice." The butler turned the page in his book and he paused. "Just why are you interested in that rune?"

"It's a tattoo that Ghost has." Arucard smirked. "I wonder why he has it."

"What kind of a tattoo?" Integra yawned, deciding to entertain the vampire.

"Old style, it' been cut. None of this needle business you people have now." The vampire shrugged and picked up a discarded book. He froze, flicking rapidly through the pages. "I've seen these before." More runes were indicated.

"Here we are." Walter had ignored most of the conversation and he indicated a combination of symbols. "Same sort of thing as yours." He showed the book to Arucard who took it.

"Then he will be bound to you as I am?"

"Yes." The butler nodded.

"And what of me? I am his master also."

Walter sighed, knowing that that was going to be brought up. "You have your control, just not as much as Integra would."

"When do we do this?" The woman leaned over, looking over the vampires shoulder to read the book. "It doesn't mention a specific day."

"Tomorrow then, we don't have the time tonight." Walter yawned and stood up. "I think that you both should retire to your quarters for the night." That said, he started to tidy up.

* * *

Arucard didn't actually need to sleep; he was far too old and powerful for that. Instead, he checked in on his police girl and noted that she was out cold. Deciding that his last remaining charge could be awake, he made his way down to the cellar and easily found the door.

The albino was curled down in the corner, slumbering like a dog. His sleep was light as he jerked awake, growling as he sensed someone at the door. Ghost paced tightly in a circle and snarled, annoyed.

Smirking, the sire came in and watched the aggressive display for a few moments. In truth, he was amazed at a lack of barks; certainly the howls had been loud enough to annoy most of those with supersensitive hearing. Kneeling down, Arucard let the bag of blood dangle from his fingers.

The complete lack of a response annoyed him and he caught Ghost, putting him in a tight hold. The thought occurred to him as to why he had never done this to Seras, true enough, she'd have hated him for it, but still.

An appreciative whine brought his attention back to the present and he noted that the hunter had nipped the bag that was only just in his reach and was lapping the blood with his long tongue. Ghost paused, looking up at his sire before a drop splashed on his nose, bringing his attention back to his dinner.

Chuckling softly, the ancient vampire dropped the bag down a little, then pulled it up out of reach. He gained a growl for the bother and Ghost twisted, trying to get the blood packet. With a sharp snap, he caught it and squirmed out of his master's grasp, moving away to finish it in peace.

"You've got a big day tomorrow." Arucard smiled hopefully, waiting for some form of a response. He didn't want to have his charge bound like he was to this infernal house. "Come on, just say one word."

Snarling and completely ignoring his sire, the albino hurled the remainder of the bag aside and hit his head against the wall before clawing it. After a moment, he turned on himself and the vicious behaviour did nothing to ease the other vampires mind.

It annoyed Arucard suddenly, he had never heard of this happening before. The blood seemed to have made this man, an honourable one too, some sort of an animal, more canine than human. He frowned, was it this kind of vampire who stemmed to the start of the werewolf myths – it certainly seemed so. His mind jerked back to the present as a howl echoed off the walls.

"Ghost, stop that!" Arucard snapped.

Another howl ricocheted off the walls, its owner lashing at the walls again.

"I told you to stop that – now!"

It was silent all of a sudden, the albino frowned then yawned. He pathetically whimpered as he passed the congealing remains of his dinner on his way to his corner. The door slammed shut and he tossed his head back and howled again.

* * *

Ghost stirred slowly. He cradled his head with what was possibly the worst hangover in history. The thought was tossed aside when he remembered that he had been through worse, nothing could beat the mental pain he had been through in his past. Something was licking him.

Uncurling slightly, he looked down at the impossibly fluffy black and white cat. It meowed and nuzzled his bare chest. The albino jerked up suddenly, where was his shirt? A chuckle made him look up and he saw four people, two women and two men – well, even he could see that one of each sex was a vampire, so that made one man and woman.

Arucard smiled smugly and leant against the wall, watching curiously as the hunter desperately looked for his shirt. None of them had really had the chance to look over the scars and other crude marks that covered the albino's torso. His t-shirt was finally pulled on.

Stepping forward, Integra managed a smile. Ghost looked completely terrified, moving into the nearest corner as quickly as he could. She crouched down and noted that everyone had already done that, getting on the same level as the hunter.

Nervously, Ghost licked his lips and came across fangs and the taste of blood. The very thought made his stomach churn and he twisted sharply, his stomach emptying itself. He was shocked to see more blood and that dark chuckle made him look up at the vampire again.

"What did you do to me?" The albino asked, dropping down and leaning against the wall, ignoring the urge to kill. He noticed the smiles all round and frowned. "What?" Without thinking, he scratched the back of his hands.

"Arucard, you have some explaining to do for him." The woman smiled, her hair long and almost white, almost.

Just how long had he been here? Ghost frowned as he noticed that his arm had healed, the rune whole again. The cat was rubbing its head against his knee and he tried to push it away. His stomach heaved again and he only just managed to get the same spot.

"Do you remember saying that you wanted to kill me?"

"Still do." Ghost scratched his hands then froze, noting that somehow he had black fingerless leather gloves, an intricate symbol on the back of them. He could spot several familiar runes on it too. Cautiously, he pulled one off and saw an identical mark branded on the back of his hand.

"It's a binding spell." The sire chuckled as the albino leapt away having not heard him come over. "See?" Arucard expertly removed one of his gloves to reveal his mark and the matching brand. "They use silver."

"Silver?" Ghost ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the fangs again. Cautiously, he traced his hand over his neck, feeling for a fresh bite or something. The biggest clue to what he was occurred as, alongside a light curse, the female vampire nipped the finger she'd been chewing.

It was the first time that Ghost had taken her appearance in. She was young with short blonde hair and was pretty well endowed. Everything inside him churned, desperate for just a little taste of the blood she was carelessly splashing. The impulse was pushed down but had already been noticed by Arucard.

"It takes a while to get used to." He chuckled. "But you're strong, even for a vampire." The sire was slightly shocked as he grabbed by the lapels of his infamous red jacket and pushed against the wall.

"Vampire? Is this some sick cult of yours? Kill a few and become one?" Ghost let go and tried to control his rapidly sparking temper. He ended up hitting the wall and snarling.

"Power restriction complete, remove all rage." Integra smiled as he instantly calmed down, the runes on his hands burning.

Ghost, shocked, looked at them. "What the..."

"You're bound, as I am. Sir Integra is your master now, as am I."

Walter snorted and smiled as the albino trained his eyes on him. He indicated himself. "Hello, my name's Walter."

"Ghost." He replied, unsure and desperate to get away from the vampire.

"Is that your real name?" Seras grinned.

The hunters face fell and then he just smiled. "It's the only name you need to know." Looking around, he noticed that the room was in quite a state.

Taking note of the observations, Integra smiled. "You've caused a fair bit of damage these last few days."

"Days?" The albino frowned.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Ghost growled deeply and snarled as his hands burned again, resetting his temper.

"You've been acting no better than a cur, that's what." Arucard stood up and smirked, seemingly finding something funny. "If you need me, or a walk, just call master." He vanished into the shadows.

No amount of magic was going to control the hunters rage at that comment and he snarled angrily before looking over at the shocked humans, the other vampire having scattered. "Whatever you did to me, stop it. If it takes a bullet to the head, then aim true."

* * *

Walter looked sadly around his kitchen, it was not the most pleasant of experiences to realise that one of your newest charges despised himself so much that a suicide watch was called for.

He looked down at his feet as Tipsy mewed, pawing his trousers with her front left paw which was white. Obediently, he picked up the ball of fluff and expertly tied on his favourite apron with the white lace around him one handed.

Mewling away, Tipsy jumped onto the work top and pawed at the radio which Walter turned on for her. Immediately she started to paw at the dial.

"What will it be today Tips old girl? Classical? Pop? Or rock and roll?" Slowly, he started turning the dial until the cat found a radio station that pleased her. His hands were brutally swiped just as some good old fashioned power rock started blasting from it. Jumping, the butler turned it down a little.

With an expert flick of the paw, Tipsy had it back up and started to bob her little round apple head.

Walter stared for a moment then shrugged. "When in Rome do as the Romans do, or in my case, when Tips has taken over the kitchen, do as Tips does." He started to bob his head slightly.

"Get the air guitars out." Ghost grumbled bitterly as he came in, dropping down on a convenient chair. His glance at all the lovely sharp cutlery didn't go unnoticed.

However, Walter felt sure that Tips trying to do the air guitar was distracting enough even for a deranged psychopath. The butler paused to watch Ghost pick up the kitten and to carefully lead its paws up and down as if it really was playing a guitar.

Chuckling, the albino watched for a few moments. Tipsy sat down, wanting a demonstration to make sure she was getting the paw swiping part right. After a moment of concentrated staring, Ghost sighed and stood up.

"You might as well watch, Walter. Pick up a few tips for some actual head bopping." Shaking his head, he muttered something along the lines of, 'it's been years since I did this' before he completely loosened up and started strumming his invisible guitar. A large air guitar solo erupted from the radio and that was it for all sanity and reason. He jumped around, spinning in circles and bopping his head as if there was no tomorrow.

Walter edged over to Tipsy, who was gawping, little green eyes wide. "I agree Tips."

The song finished with a crash of drums and, since he had already gone beyond redemption in the embarrassment stakes, Ghost finished with a skid on his knees. It ended, he stood up and sat down heavily again, looking for all the word as though that had just not happened.

Tipsy mewed loudly and tapped the radio, turning the volume up again as another song came on, this time she jumped onto her hind legs and started hopping about, madly bopping her head and swinging her paws.

The butler slowly edged towards the hunter who was in hysterics. Ghost looked up, a dark glint in his bright red eyes.

"We both did it, old man."

* * *

Integra was in desperate need for a cup of Jasmine tea and a cigar. The place to find the tea was in the kitchen since she miraculously couldn't get a hold of Walter, the first time he had ever failed to come at so much of a thought for his services.

Clicking the clip of the bullets into her gun, she kicked open the kitchen door and froze at the sight of her respectable, indispensable, level headed, never changing and direly boring butler learning the air guitar, how to bop your head and also how to gyrate his hips.

"Come on, you've got to strum at the crotch, have you ever seen a guitar that high before?" The albino sighed. "Look at Tipsy, she's a natural."

The butler sighed himself and this time, as the air guitar solo came blaring on, he threw himself into it. At the same time, Ghost was showing off just how loose his hips were and he froze, his pale skin burning red.

Tipsy was the next to pause, almost guiltily dropping to her paws. Both convicts looked at the butler who grinned triumphantly.

"See, I told you this...old...dog..." He tailed off, cleared his throat and smiled. "Sir Integra, anything I can do for you?"

"An explanation would be nice, Walter." Coyly, she added the wish for another demonstration of hip wiggling off the albino. His head jerked up and he looked about surprised.

"Did you say that you wanted me-?"

"No."

"I'm positive that you just said that you wanted -"

"No."

"Are you sure you didn't -"

"Positive, now Walter, an explanation?"

"Ghost was teaching Tipsy to 'air guitar' and then insisted that I participate so that our feline wasn't embarrassed." This was said with a perfectly straight face, not a hint of colour in his cheeks.

"Indeed." Sir Integra raised her eyebrows before turning to the newest vampire in the Hellsing Organisation. "And you were doing this because...?"

"Walter here was letting Tipsy choose the station and she wanted rock but didn't know how to dance to it."

"And you did this Walter because...?"

"Tipsy gets a little tense; it's good for her to chill out."

The woman raised her eyebrows even higher. "I thought Tipsy was bought to relieve our stress, I didn't realise you were hired to relieve hers."

Slowly, the albino attempted to edge away and he froze, positive this time about the reference made to his hip wiggling. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"If you want a demonstration, I'm here all eternity, or until you get that cure anyway." He shrugged and smiled slowly as another rock ballad started, Tipsy started to bob her head conspicuously. Walter started to tap his foot.

Sighing, Integra decided to grab her tea and watch the show from a good seat – namely the one that the albino was sitting in. At the second that thought occurred, Ghost jumped off the seat and offered it. Deciding that she needed to inform Arucard of this development, she accepted the seat.

When the song was in full swing, the cat giving all she had and the hunter laughing, going along much the same lines, Walter sat down next to the woman and smiled sweetly.

"Sir Integra?"

"What?" She didn't take her eyes off the pair and smiled as Ghost scooped up the cat and put her on his shoulders. A moment later, the cat was bobbing away with some serious hip action had started from the albino.

"Can we not inform Arucard of this development?"

"Would I do such a thing Walter?"

The butler decided not to answer that question and wisely went to fetch her Jasmine tea and cigar.

* * *

She sat quietly enough, puffing on her cigar in her dark room lit only by the light coming off the screen of the laptop in front of her. As she had expected, Arucard slunk out of the shadows to disturb her deep thinking to annoy her.

"Arucard."

"Yes master?"

"This young pet of yours."

The vampire folded his arms and smirked. "I didn't have anything to do with Tipsy, that black and white ball of demonic fluff."

"I was referring to Ghost."

"Oh." The vampire visibly deflated.

Sir Integra lit up a cigar and sat back, exhaling the smoke slowly. "He's developed telepathic abilities already and hasn't quite realised yet, why haven't you explained this to him?"

"Well..."

"You thought it would be funny to let that poor soul have no idea that what he thought he was hearing was actually my thoughts? It nearly got very embarrassing." She sighed and sat forward again. "If that's the case, it's cruel. He hates what he is enough without him believing that he's crazy."

"I didn't know."

"Sure, and pigs fly."

"Then they fly, master. His mind is closed, it always has been. I thought it would open to me once I became his master, it hasn't." Arucard huffily sat back and folded his arms.

The woman smiled, suddenly finding this idea quite a good one. It provided someone in this house whose stray thoughts wouldn't cause her any embarrassment. Not a bad idea at all... "Then keep a better eye on him." She scolded.

"Yes, master." The vampire dropped through the floor.

* * *

It was highly awkward. Ghost was more than zealous in avoiding his sire, meaning that he was proving hard to catch in the same room as for more than ten minutes. Arucard finally caught up with him quite early in the new day, when sleep had forced the hunter to stop running.

The albino was curled up on the floor having dragged the light sheet from his brand new coffin. Tipsy had found her way to him, curling up against his exposed chest under the sheets, her tail being the only giveaway as it protruded from the covers.

Arucard smiled and walked over, jumping slightly when the fledgling jerked awake, scrabbling back a few paces. Panting, he looked around and focused on the vampire, a deep growl rumbling in his throat.

"Get out." The command seemed almost metallic there was so much canine ferocity to it. The albino bared his fangs, annoyed that his slumber had been disturbed by this monster.

"We need to talk-"

"The day I talk to you we'll be in neighbouring pits in hell, now get out." Ghost angrily snarled and bared his fangs again.

The ancient vampire had to admit that he was impressed with the display, even though most of it was probably unintentional. Arucard sat down on the coffin and watched, seeing how quickly control would be lost.

The answer was quite simply; not very long. After being commanded back into sanity, Ghost sat against the wall in silence. The sire smiled again, a rare gesture he was using a lot recently; he had to admit to a certain pride-

"Stop it!" The albino snarled.

"That's what I was wishing to speak to you about." Arucard smirked, taking some pleasure in the confusion. "You see, there are times in ones life when, upon meeting another-"

The hunters face had gone completely slack before he burst out laughing.

"What?"

"How to say this without being crude?" Ghost smiled sadly for the briefest of moments. "I've had more than my share fair of experience."

Arucard frowned, what was this idiot talking about? It clicked. "No! Not that!"

"I have a plaque with my name on it in the gutter; please tell me what you meant because I hope to whatever god we prey to that we're on totally different rails."

"Very much so." The sire cleared his throat. "It's about your telepathy..."

* * *

"It's elementary, my dear Tipsy." The albino chuckled on his hands. He had finally found a use for the coffin and that was as a sofa of sorts. The albino was currently lying flat on his stomach with his chin on his folded arms.

The responding smile sounded suspiciously like a 'and do tell?' The feline actually chuckled as she rested, her body tucked up under her and she had her head on her paws. Their noses were only inches apart.

"You deal with Arucard and I'll see to Integra. About fifteen minutes should do it, are you up for the challenge?"

Tipsy sat up and put a paw to her forehead, her tiny chest puffed up.

"Then god speed." He playfully saluted the cat and watched her dash off. Whether or not this would work was beyond him, but Arucard needed taking down a peg or two in his opinion. No one threw innuendos around like that and got away with it. Getting to his feet, he pulled on the same shirt he had been wearing for several days now and paused, he should probably ask for some clean stuff.

Integra raised an eyebrow as her newest servant entered. The albino sat down and waited patiently to be asked to speak. After a moment, he got tired of waiting and got straight to the first of two points.

"I presume that you want me to be respectable?"

"Of course." The Hellsing leader frowned.

"Well, you see, I've been told that I was out of it for a while and..." He tugged his shirt before sheepishly smiling. It was a smile he had perfected years ago and he was glad to see that it still had the exact same effect.

"I don't know what I've been thinking." She shook her head. "You can go down to the stores and get yourself some things." Integra paused at his downcast look. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just hoping to go to my flat, pick some stuff up from there."

"I think I can arrange that, Seras could probably do with the walk."

He nodded, having expected nothing less, it just made his plan sweeter. "It's quite far out." Again that sheepish little smile, perfect under the stray strands from his punkish mane that once reflected a lions but now more resembled a wolfs.

"I'll get Walter to drive you both then." She stood up and paused, realising who that would leave her alone with. A gentle chuckle made her look at the albino who raised his hands defensively.

"I'm trying, I've got a...how did he put it?" Ghost frowned then smiled. "Its like a dog, it wont let you in its kennel but your happy to, err, defecate in someone else's garden."

"Charming."

"His words, not mine. But, if you're interested, I have an idea..."

* * *

It had somewhat saddened the albino when he arrived at his old flat. He was tempted to refuse to leave, to just stay put. But it was a useless idea and so, he packed his few belongings into two or three rucksacks, disheartened to hear the hushed comments about the place.

Pausing, he glanced about before picking up tiny box which was tucked into the bottom of his bag. Ghost sighed as he heard Seras comment again about how cold the place seemed and Walters simple reply that perhaps he was about to move on hurt him all the more.

Pulling on a fake smile, he came through to the main room and indicated the door, signalling that it was time to go. In silence, they got back into the car and for once, that silence was truly comforting to the hunter and he smiled properly. Things were about to be utter chaos when they got back.

* * *

"It was awful!" Arucard paced about the small room that the albino had just been transferred to. The coffin sat lonely in the corner as Ghost, now in clean clothes, unpacked slowly.

"And what happened that was so truly awful?" He yawned, unwittingly baring his fangs in the process. "Cant you tell Seras?"

"She's conspiring with master, I just know it."

Dutifully and desperately repressing laughter, the albino nodded. "Women are all alike, even the undead ones."

"Precisely!" The sire leaned against the coffin. "But I'll tell you what she did first. To start with, she had her hair up, this tiny black velvet chocker around her neck that had a red stone in it..."

Was this guy obsessed? He'd told Integra to glam up a little, but this was a little too detailed. After being told about the different perfume, Arucard finally started on what had gotten him so distressed.

"...so I sit down as I'm told to. Then," here he paused, trying to word this properly after the last batch of innuendos, "then she tells me to come with her to the kitchen, which I do. And she starts cooking something..."

Reheated roasted steak with vegetables. Ghost nodded, so far all the check points had been made. He tuned back in after being told about the various smells in the kitchen.

"So she sits down and its candle light for two, isn't it? Then master leans forward, smiling seductively at me..."

Only to catch his annoying little cravat and send him face first into the gravy and peas. The hunter chuckled, that experience had put him off ties for life. Then came the next part.

Arucard was now sitting on the coffin. "She apologises, didn't know what came over her..."

And the idiot was more than willing to forget it after a cross of the legs flashed a hint of thigh, maybe a little garter. Oh yes, his female master had pulled in every detail for this one.

"And as she wipes my face off with a napkin, with little seductive strokes..."

And a good look down that low cut top no doubt.

"She goes and grabs my hat and shoves my face into the gravy _again _then dumps a glass of water on top of my head!"

Perfect, his master had done successfully well. Flicking out his blanket, Ghost smiled before snuggling down on the floor, lifting the corner to allow a certain four legged fiend in.

"And that cat, was stalking me all night." Arucard shook his head then grinned manically, moving over to sit next to the suddenly nervous hunter. "Revenge time, any ideas?"

Oh, Ghost had more than a few. Now that he thought about it, what was his little plot of revenge to that particular stunt? His chuckle caught his sire's attention.

"Well?"

"But, our..." God, he hated this word, "master," that definitely sounded far too forced, "really wont like it."

"And I like getting my head dunked in gravy? As _your _master, I command you to plot against _our_ master." Arucard smirked.

"Will you let me sleep in peace if I do?"

"Of course."

Sighing, Ghost rolled onto his back. "What you should do is get some nice flowers, I don't know if they do a night service here, but flowers are essential to this one..."

* * *

She was suspicious. Sir Integra, Knight and leader of the Hellsing Organisation was warily looking at the bouquet of flowers that had been delivered for her. The note said it was from Arucard, but the clashing choices of anything red and yellow was an obvious giveaway from the start. There was some interesting greenery in it though, quite fancy and a little bit like ivy...

Dashing to her medicine cupboard, she decided that she was going to shoot that vampire with all the bullets she could in a certain region of his anatomy. Grabbing her bottle of lotion designed specifically for stings, bees and the poison ivy sort, she liberally squirted some in her hand, applying it to her nose.

It sounded stupid but Integra admitted to sniffing the flowers. Now she had a nose fill of poison ivy stings and the lotion seemed a little thick and sticky. Realisation dawned on her and she cursed Arucard some more, grabbing the soap and scrubbing her face with it, trying to remove the honey.

The scream was heard thought the entire building and Walter dashed in, breathless after more dancing lessons from the cat and the albino. He stalled, waiting to be informed what had caused the woman to become to angry.

Removing her towel, Integra revealed her face to be completely covered in ink. Growling, she mumbled something about slaughtering Arucard after first speaking with a certain newly fledged vampire.

* * *

"Stay still." Ghost sighed, trying to hold Integra still as he dabbed at the ink on her face. The butler had run out of ideas as to how to remove it so the challenge was now left to the albino who, suspiciously enough, knew how to get it off.

"I'm trying." She mumbled, his large hands having held her face in such a way that her jaw was somewhat fused shut. The towel was dabbed on her again before a new part was selected, the procedure starting again.

He smiled slowly at her, sharp fangs catching the light making him look as innocent as Puck on a midsummer night. "Are any other of my services required, master?"

"Yes!"

"Now what I have planned is a simple thing really, but guaranteed to work." He paused, noting Walter who was watching them.

The man raised his eyebrows but kept firmly quiet.

"We'll need Tipsy, and a very large brush."

* * *

Once again, Ghost was being prevented from sleep. Moaning irritably, he curled up tighter on the floor and tried to ignore Arucard who was physically shaking him in order to get his attention. There was a distinct hairiness to him.

"She's done it again." He sat down, knowing that the albino was listening. "Ever heard of tarred and feathered? I've been honeyed and furred – with real fur!"

Grumbling, the hunter sat up and sleepily pushed his hair off his face. It was three in the afternoon; didn't this guy have any manners? Something unintelligible was muttered and he received a light hit to the head.

"Speak clearly. I need every detail."

"I said was it syrup or honey? I don't like honey unless it's in tea..." Ghost tailed off, focusing properly on the vampire. "Get your own idea; I'm getting out of this."

"Just one more idea." Arucard smirked at the weakening resolve. The albino was worse than the devil with his games.

"One last one, then sleep?"

"Of course." The sire nodded then frowned as the hunter flopped down. "You tell me first, then you sleep."

"I knew that. Ok, what's her favourite film?"

With ease, Arucard listed her top five and noticed that he was being gawked at.

"Weird."

"That's rich coming from someone who's trying teaching the cat to dance."

"Tipsy?" A light whistle brought the cat in from outside and Ghost smiled. Clearing his throat, he worked his way through a rough guitar solo and laughed at the instant dancing. "You were saying?"

"Ok, that's rich from someone who's taught the cat to dance."

"I thank you, now, get...um..." What did he do when he had had all that dog hair dumped on him? "You'll need a tub of hot water, and soap."

"To bathe the master?"

"No, yourself – you stink. After that, you'll need to get..."

* * *

This was great. Seras skipped into the small private entertainment room she wasn't supposed to know about. It appeared, from the presence of an utterly fantastic chick flick sitting on the DVD player, and a family sized bottle of cola as well as a huge bucket of popcorn, that Sir Integra was going to have a quiet night in.

She dropped down onto the sofa and looked for the remote which she couldn't find, rooting around the couch she froze only when she heard the door open.

"Seras, why are you in here?"

What to say? "I was asked to keep you company, sir Integra."

"By?"

"Walter."

Integra sighed and looked at the popcorn, cola and her favourite chick flick DVD which was a major secret since she always commented loudly that she liked adventure or horror. Oh joy of joys. "Very well, put it on." She sat down primly and picked up the popcorn.

The vampire pressed play on the DVD player and sat down to watch the trailers and to pour out two glasses of Pepsi which she started to drink.

The scene was unfolding to the girl meeting boy part when it jumped, replaced by something else entirely. Something that was most unsuited for the 12 rating, more like X-rated.

Both women leapt to their feet to turn it off and collided together, Integra hit the off button and they both let out a sigh of relief that no one had seen that.

"I can't believe Walter would do that. Arucard!"

"Sir Integra," Seras stuck her tongue out and started to fan it, "hot!"

"What do you – ahh!" They bolted over to the cola, sloshed half of it onto the floor and then managed to guzzle it before realising that the burning was growing worse. "It's in the cola!"

The women paused and looked at each other, their eyes narrowing as they both turned to the door. "Ghost!"

* * *

The vampire yawned and petted the kitten in his laps fur as he listened to the two women recount their happenings. He noted that the DVD was left out but didn't mention that of course.

Yawning again, he sluggishly looked at the time. It was ages until night break, why was he even up? Why was Seras... oh no. Now he had two females against one master. Actually, things could get pretty interesting...

"Well?" Integra asked abruptly.

"I can't believe he'd do that."

"I know – it's against human – and vampire – rights!" Seras announced.

"Utterly terrible."

"He needs to suffer the consequences greatly." Integra declared.

"I mean, all that food gone to waste."

"We should – sorry?" Both women glared at him.

Ghost gulped. "Sorry, I'm half asleep and I was rather fond of popcorn when I was mortal – that cure would be handy any time soon, master."

"Cure?" Seras asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, against my vampirism."

"But, well, there isn't one Ghost." Seras shrugged. "Now, how to have our revenge?"

The pale vampire recovered his wits quickly and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "No more, I'm done with plots."

They looked at him.

"No!"

They continued to look at him.

"No! Never, ever!"

There lower lips started to tremble.

"Fine – last time!" He sighed. "Since master doesn't know your involved Seras, we have a very new interesting angle. Ok, you need to find your best...push up bra and..."

* * *

Ghost was aware that his head was hitting the floor repeatedly. "Go away..." he mumbled and swiped at the causer of his annoyance. It refused to let go. "Let me sleep...five more minutes..." The battering stopped and he curled up into a tight ball inside his blanket.

"Wake up or the kitten gets it."

The albino was sitting bolt upright, Tipsy had actually attached herself to his chest. He tried to remove the feline, uncomfortable without a shirt on. The cat refused to move so he pulled the sheet over his shoulders. "What now?"

"Sit down and prepare yourself."

"I'm already sitting down." Ghost smiled as the vampire deflated.

Arucard waved a hand. "Details, details. Ok, I need to tell you something utterly terrible."

"You're getting a vacation?"

"That sounded almost hopeful." He shook his black haired head. "Anyway, I was just minding my own business, mixing up the spices in the kitchen when Seras walks in. As you know, she's very well endowed but tonight she was...really well endowed."

Of course, she must have taken the bra thing seriously. Could you get push up bras for her size? Ghost shivered at the thought of such a health risk.

"So I ask her what she's up to, why she's dressed in a little black number with a split all the way up the leg and pretty much every millimetre of her throat exposed. She laughs and jokes away saying that I couldn't have forgotten her death day, could I have?"

Of course he would have, it was in a week. It puzzled the albino, he was sure he said birthday but never mind, vampires would be vampires.

"So I go along with it, not to upset her of course because she gets very...dangerous when she's upset. You _have_ seen the Hell cannon?"

Ghost nodded sleepily.

"So I go along to a little meal all nicely prepared by Walter – blood with spices I tell you, odd. But anyway, we're drinking away and she excuses herself. You won't believe what happened next."

Of course he would.

"Those scheming women dumped an entire bucket of flamingo pink paint on me!"

Ghost choked. "Pink?" It was supposed to be orange...

"Everyone's against me!"

How true those words were.

"I need a plan."

He'd been waiting for that. "Master," that still felt so odd, "I told you last time would be the last and you promised you'd let me sleep." That said, he turned and curled up again with Tipsy safely against him.

"Please!"

Well... "There is _one _thing you could do."

Arucard smirked. "I'm listening."

"Ok, I need you to get me a rare T-bone steak, some kitty kibble and..."

* * *

Walter was furious – how had this happened! The butler looked in despair at his carefully prepared dish of macaroni cheese which now had a lump of kitty kibble in it. Worse still, Sir Integra's T-bone steak also had kitty kibble on it and a certain feline was sitting on it as she munched away contently.

"You'll get fat." He warned her and turned on the radio, the kitten decided on a softer music today – heavy metal. "The youth of today, I'll never know."

Just then, Arucard entered and froze at the sight of the ruined macaroni and steak. That wasn't supposed to have happened at all, he was to place the kitty kibble into the cereal and the T-bone steak was to be switched with the other T-bone steak (rare as a cow) and lastly, the red wine was to be replaced with alcohol free. Looks like it had stopped at kitty kibble switching.

"Arucard, would you care to explain why my muesli has kitty kibble in it?" Walter asked suspiciously. "I was so surprised, I put the box on the side and a certain feline knocked it everywhere."

Oddly, Tipsy puffed out her chest in pride.

The vampire looked around him then sighed. "I was getting a little revenge back at Seras and master; only I seem to have made a mix-up somewhere."

"You should get Ghost's advice on plotting, he's very good at it too, you are the result often enough. Tell me, what detergent did you use to rid yourself of that vile paint? I haven't quite managed to get it out the carpet just yet."

"That scheming little...albino rabbit!" Arucard folded his arms, seething. "Right, I need to talk to master about him."

"He is your charge." The butler smothered the urge to smile, so it seemed they had a little prankster.

"I don't want to deal with him; me and master are planning on tricking him!"

* * *

Ghost wasn't in the mood. It was a reasonable time and, fresh from the shower, he felt quite refreshed after a night hunting down freaks. For some reason, he had been told to go to his Integra's office and was more than a little suspicious.

Going in, the albino sat down lightly on the chair and tried to stop his eyes popping out of his head. My, his master scrubbed up good. Integra batted her long eyelashes and crossed her long legs, revealing a lot of thigh and a garter.

A garter? That sounded a little cliché. He smiled, sitting back and deciding to play dumb until he was asked to go to through to the bathroom.

"You know, I've been thinking lately." She smiled seductively, leaning forward slightly to allow him a lovely view down her top. He coughed and averted his eyes.

"Master? What's got into you?"

Skirting over, she sat down on his knee and smiled, tracing his jaw line. Integra was surprised when he abruptly stood up, clearly nervous.

"Look, tell Arucard to get out of the bathroom, I've already showered. Honey in my hair is impossible. Seras can go and put away the feathers and I'm sorry, but navy blue and black really clash." That said, he bolted out of the room.

"That was a bit of a disappointment." The sire appeared from the bathroom door, a vat of industrial honey in his hands.

"You're telling me that?" Seras put down the bag of feathers and put her hands on her hips. "He really freaked out, didn't he?"

"I think my advances were unwelcome."

Seras frowned and rested her chin on one hand. "He's right though about the colours, they do clash."

"Police girl, you're not helping..."

* * *

Walter wondered how he had gotten involved in this madness. Oh yes, it had something to do about taking Tips on an early trip to kitty heaven. Now he was currently trying to find a radio station for the cat and smiled as the ballad rock was chosen again.

As if on cue, Ghost entered and started to give them both air guitar lessons, again. There was something quite difficult in learning the air guitar and it annoyed the butler severely that little Tips had mastered it and that _she_ was on to happy raver dancing.

Some cats just get it all.

Now that he thought about it, shouldn't the albino have been getting tortured at the moment? He did look a little spooked. The butler paused, waiting for the song to finish before enquiring.

"It didn't work." The hunter stopped and smiled having picked up the thought. "And shame on you, old man, for even thinking about trying to out trick the trickster. It'd be like trying to be a better hobgoblin than Puck."

Some happy raver music came on, the pulsing beat immediately had Tips doing the 'snowball' which involved waving her left paw twice, tapping her paws together twice, the waving her right paw twice and then taping them together again. Over and over as she bobbed her head and wiggled her little bum.

"Then may I enquire as to why you look so nervous?"

"It's the bucket of water balancing precariously on the door next to your table of marvellously prepared chocolate chip cookies." Ghost smiled then yawned theatrically. "It's been a long night; I came for my hot water bottle."

"You have a hot water bottle?"

"Come on Tipsy." He let the cat jump into his arms and he smiled, turning to leave, slipping through the door so as not to disturb the bucket.

Shaking his head, Walter attempted some air guitar practice but it was cut abruptly short as he bumped into the door in his haste and watched rather dismayed as Sir Integra, Arucard and Seras (in a white T-shirt) where soaked to the bone. "Oh dear."

"He planned that!" Arucard sat down. "I'm going to have words with him."

"Then go."

"Once I get my nerves back, master."

* * *

He was shaking like a leaf. Ghost sat down heavily on the floor and let the cat curl up against him. What was wrong with him? After...nearly three years? And he still wasn't over it all. He only had to look in the mirror to be reminded. He snorted, since he now didn't reflect, that problem was solved.

The albino let out a deep breath, trying to control his thoughts. After a moment, he stood up (gaining some indignant meows) and moved over to his small chest of drawers. Searching through the top one, he produced his wallet and opened it, smiling sadly. The door opened and he hastily shoved the article in his back pocket.

Arucard raised an eyebrow and sat down on the unused coffin, the hunter still refusing to use it as he still refused blood. The sire held out his hand and smirked.

"Hand it over, Ghost."

The albino stood stalk still and he watched as the vampire grew impatient before marching over to him. Carefully, he removed the wallet and just waved it slightly. "It's a wallet, nothing more."

"Give." Arucard took it and opened the thing, puzzled to find it void of money or anything really except for some photos. Oh, the photos.

"That's Jill." He smiled sadly, indicating the fiery red head in the first photo slip. "All the stuff I've been getting you to do, it was something we used to do together."

"Uh huh?" Cautiously, the photo was flicked over to reveal the same woman, this time holding a small girl with crystal blue eyes.

"And that's Amy, she wasn't planned really, I was still in service." The albino smiled, lost in memories. "We were going to get married, a winter wedding of course because of my skin but Jill loved the snow, just like little Amy...did."

"Did?"

"Vampires."

Arucard sat down on the coffin again, dragging the hunter next to him. "They were killed by vampires then?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"The car crash killed them, I survived that. Yeah for me. What's the prize? Six months being a pet."

"So how did the vampires kill them?"

Ghost snorted. "They ran out on the road, we thought someone was being murdered or something. I braked, the car skidded and then I woke up in chains."

"Chains?"

"About two years ago, the vampires had a game were they kept humans, alive, for parties. Exchange stories, 'oh yes, this is a fine taste, albino is so rare these days, don't you think?'" He paused. "Then they were killed off."

"That's good."

"By you."

"Did I?"

"You then took a nibble on the guy in chains."

Arucard shifted his weight. "Well..."

"I was that guy."

He cringed.

Ghost stood up, picked up the little kitten and took his wallet back. "Later, _master_." The word sounded like a curse, something vile and distasteful. Then the albino was gone, the door gently swinging shut.

* * *

Arucard was uncomfortable. His master was staring at him in silent fury, letting her anger slowly boil. After a moment, she lit a cigar and inhaled deeply before tilting back her head and exhaling in one breath.

"You are aware of the unforeseen consequences of your actions, Arucard?"

"Yes, master."

"Then you should also be aware of the complications your stupidity has caused! You fed off a mortal, that is one thing but then you later turned that mortal unknowingly!"

"Well..." He shut up at her scowl, best to let the steam run out than stand there to be flattened by the roller.

"You are a disgrace to the Hellsing Organisation and the royal majesty herself, for this, I'm punishing you with..." Where was a good plotter when you needed one? "Helping Walter in the kitchen."

The butler paled.

"And Seras with her target practice."

That wasn't too bad.

"You're the target."

Ok, he could heal.

"She'll be using her Hellcannon."

Not so good.

Satisfied, Integra turned to face Walter. "I want you to go and fetch Ghost; I wish to have a word with him in private. Oh, and make sure he brings Tipsy, he was teaching her the snowball last I heard and he promised to teach me it too."

"Of course, Sir Integra." Bowing stiffly, he exited the room and ran right into the said vampire and kitten.

"Don't even bother, I heard." With that, Ghost walked into the office and glared at Arucard before turning to face Integra. "Yes master?"

"Why didn't you inform me of this?"

"They're dead. I'm dead. I didn't exactly want to share the details of my once personal life."

The woman frowned and stubbed out her cigar. "You will keep no further details like that a secret. For a start, I wish to know your real name since Ghost is highly inappropriate."

"Sounds derogatory, doesn't it?" The albino shook his head. He was commanded to tell the truth. "My mum was a junkie, never met dad. I was actually 'it' until the social took me in. Darlings called me ghost because I was quiet."

"What is the name on your birth certificate? Or the one that should have been on your death certificate or marriage certificate or whatever?"

He smiled. "Ok, it was Casper."

There was a pause. "I think we'll stick with Ghost."

"That would be appreciated."


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please, I wish.

* * *

The metal had finally pooled, its mirror like effect proving mesmerizing. Through habit, Ghost picked it up and rolled a small ball between his fingers. He snarled, shocked at the actual pain the warm metal had triggered. After a moment, he pulled on his fingerless gloves and hoped that they would provide a little protection.

Finally, the metal in its moulds, he removed one of the perfect stakes with a pair of tongs and, with caution; he ran the metal across his gloved palm. It only stung lightly this time but it still allowed him to see that the weapon was to his standards. Just a fraction of a millimetre off perfection, perhaps next time.

Smiling slightly, the albino started on his inscription, _a ghost of silver to silence the undead_. Sitting back, he turned the contraption in his hands, using a small cloth to protect his exposed fingers. Well, this could prove awkward in battle. Perhaps he could make a steel jacket for them? Or modify these wretched gloves somehow?

He could always ask Walter to solve the problem – Arucard had informed him that if he wanted a better weapon, say larger or more powerful, then Walter was the person to contact. Maybe he would.

* * *

The butler merely raised an eyebrow to the query, turning the well crafted weapon in his hand. With reverent caution, he lowered the silver stake onto the table before leaning back and opening up a drawer.

"I had taken the time to study your patterns and techniques these past few days whilst everyone else has been playing to your tune in ridiculous pranks." He smiled wryly and pulled out a modified pair of gloves, the palm and fingers lined with a skeletal frame of metal. They were still fingerless however so that the metal caught the light. "You are renowned for using all silver hand to hand combat weapons, most likely so that if they are dropped, they are useless to the enemy."

"That is correct."

Walter nodded, seemingly pleased with himself. "The metal frame is made of steel and the material is of leather, allowing safe contact with your silver weaponry."

"In theory."

This caused the man to pause for a moment. "Well it has worked every time I tried the design."

"You are human; the briefest touch has no effect on your living flesh. A brief one would burn my own undead flesh." With that said, he picked up the gloves and deftly put them on, marvelling at the soft black leather and how the white stitching seemed perfectly smooth on them. Ghost flexed his fingers with the steel on them before picking up his silver stake and twirling it in his hand. Nothing. "It'll do." The albino vampire turned and left the room.

Walter shook his head and picked up the stake that had been left behind. He read the inscription and frowned, _a ghost of silver to silence the undead_, how fitting for a vampires own weapons.

* * *

Arucard was grinning, the smirk unmovable from his features as he watched the albino kitting up for his first mission. Ghost had been given a uniform. It was a simple outfit made solely of black, heavy silver capped boots (the albinos work), plain jeans with silver chains added on (by the albino), a simple black shirt. His ammunition was worn in two belts strapped across his chest and a heavy silver sword hung from his hip. The gloves fitted in perfectly, small silver studs attached to the knuckles, by the albino.

Shaking his head, Ghost looked over to his sire and indicated the few remaining items he had yet to put on, the shirt and the belts. "Do I have to wear all this?"

"You added the silver yourself, Ghost." Arucard chuckled.

"I don't see you wearing a uniform."

Arucard indicated his garb and smirked.

"Doesn't count – its red!"

"You get to accessorise when you're three hundred."

"It's still red."

"When you're my age, people hardly argue over a little colour."

Shaking his head, Ghost gave in and pulled his t-shirt off, knowing that he would overheat if he wore that and the thick shirt. As usual, he was suddenly paranoid about the scars and the runes carved into him.

As though sensing the thoughts from the closed mind, the sire sighed. "Those runes, when did you get them?"

"Where do you think?"

He nodded, admitting to himself that he hadn't expected less. Finally, his charge was changed and ready, seemingly nervous again. Arucard smirked, sinking through the floor and vanishing, his red hat being the last to go.

Ghost shook his head, using the door to get outside and meet up with Seras. Perhaps he could ask her about how she dealt with the painful hunger that had slowly been growing in his chest. Did she actually drink the blood from the horrid little pouches?

* * *

They had blundered right into the middle of a nest. The three vampires were already cursing the fact that they hadn't noticed the trap and now they formed a small circle, keeping their backs covered by the other vampires.

"Hey, is Hellsing recruiting?" One vampire laughed and had his jaw shot off for the effort. Arucard theatrically blew the smoke off his gun before smirking.

"Anyone else have something to add?"

"Yeah!" Another laughed. "They slackening your lead? Two little runts, makes you wonder-"

Ghost took a step back, watching the vampire disintegrate as he twirled his stake. Smiling, he took another stake so that he had one in each hand, letting his animal anger come to the surface. "Who's next?"

"Oh me!" A small little poodle of a vampire smiled and twirled a strand of hair absently. "Are humans not up to the Hellsing grade?"

Seras was about to pull the trigger of her gun but the vampire crumbled to dust; Ghost wiped the edge of his blade on his trousers.

"Are you all going to be picked off one by one like sheep to the slaughter or are you actually going to let me have a little fun in my undead life?" He flipped the blade before throwing it, catching a vampire between the eyes. "So what do you say to some good old fashioned mobs?"

Arucard chuckled, locking his gun into place. "Sounds good to me, all in favour?"

"Aye." Ghost produced more stakes.

Seras rolled her eyes and levelled her Hellcannon. "It's time to party." Why not?

* * *

The soldiers sat quietly, the truck trundling along the road and back to the mansion. They were still recovering slightly from watching their three vampires destroy an entire nest and none of the humans had so much as let the guns off safety never mind fire a lone bullet.

As usual, Arucard had done his vanishing act, leaving the two younger ones to catch a lift in the truck. Seras spent the journey smiling bashfully at any soldier that caught her eye and Ghost instead spent the time with his head on his chest and eyes closed.

One blonde soldier nudged another one with red hair, trying to catch his attention before signalling the two vampires with his eyes. He whistled, the message coming across easily.

Red nodded then leaned over, whispering as quietly as he could over the noise of the rumbling engine. "Looks like we're set for early retirement."

"We're to kill all vampires, that means them too one day." A soldier with black hair sneered and leant back against Ghost.

The albino's eyes shot open and he growled. "I think you'll have a harder time of that human than these petty freaks who've been toying with you."

"Right, all Sir Integra has to do is command you to stay still and bam, end of all vampires."

"Your naivety is charming, though tedious at times. Do you not think my own self preservation far out weighs some forced master?" Ghost snorted and closed his eyes again in the silence of the truck. "It is a day I look forward to."

The rest of the drive back to the Hellsing Organisation was done in utter silence, disturbed only by the low rumble of the trucks engine and the worried thoughts of the men.

* * *

It was just sitting there, the ice keeping it cool. Ghost stared at the pouch of blood and felt his stomach turn. Why? He sighed and sat back, the pain in his chest would remain for another day it seemed as he pushed the bucket away.

"I heard you in the truck." Dropping from the ceiling and landing perfectly on his feet, Arucard smiled, scaring the cat away. "It's curious, your attitude changing so."

"Self preservation has a lot to explain for. I'd shoot myself in the head if it wasn't for these." He looked at the back of his gloved hands, tracing over the symbol before sighing heavily.

The sire frowned, one fang catching his lip and making the action seem cruder than it was. "Is that so?"

"It is so." The albino shook his head. "I will play a puppet then, when our kind is eradicated, I will then be eradicated too."

"I doubt that will ever happen." Arucard smiled, picking up the pouch of blood and passing it over to the albino. It was refused and he frowned again. "You should drink, it will make you strong."

"Then I choose to stay weak."

The pouch was dropped onto the table and Arucard shook his head. He was never one to appear angry having always found a calm demeanour more petrifying. A smirk crossed his face. "Power upgrade from three-"

"Don't."

"Two."

"Arucard!" Ghost snarled, feeling his control slip away from him.

"One, removing power levels, runes in effect." The sire smiled as his charge went stock still. Ghost's eyes dilated, the red seeming to engulf the white and he growled deeply, his posture changing to become more stooped.

Arucard held the pouch out again, gently piercing it to allow the scent of blood into the air. It was promptly snatched, hungrily torn into by the albino.

Standing up, the sire watched until the bag was almost empty. "Level lockdown, one, two, three, neutral."

Ghost's eyes retracted and jerked away, dropping the pouch. All he could taste was blood and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Snarling aggressively, he lunged forward.

"Nice try." Arucard smirked, holding the struggling albino by the neck. Dropping Ghost, he turned, slowly melding into the shadows.

Counting to three, the albino let himself relax and he smirked at the shadows, perhaps being stronger would have its advantages, after all, he did have a little revenge left to exact and he'd need all the power he could get.

* * *

He needed a good stiff drink. The full glass of whiskey sat temptingly in front of him and Ghost sighed heavily, taking a sip. It had been a long day, too long. Someone clapped him on the back and he spun round, gloved hands gripping around the stake in his jacket.

The burning grip was loosened and he smiled, turning back to face his drink. "Rex, its good to see you, pup."

"And you too, Ghost." Rex smiled, his glossy black hair cut in the stylised plait that seemed fashionable of late amongst young men with too much time and money. They were both born in the same year, went to the same school, the same university. It appeared that they had both died in the same year too.

Ghost smiled, waiting to see how long it took this old...acquaintance, for they had never truly been friends, to figure out what he was. But then again, his eyes had always been red.

"You look different." Rex had ordered a drink and gulped it down quickly. "Drink?"

"Mines is sitting in front of me."

"You always did drink too slow."

"No Rex, I simply tasted the actual flavour of life." He cocked his head, looking at the man in the corner of his eye. "You seem remarkably healthy, Rex. Last I saw of you, I believe you were in a gutter throwing up."

The black haired man smiled. "And the last I saw of you through hazy memory, is you going off to be one of the queens men, tell me, was it army life that is to be blamed for making your old soul even older?"

"Something like that."

"Always the cryptic one. Tell me, how is your young lass?"

"Dead."

"The woman who's practically your wife?"

"Dead."

"The dog?"

"Put down, cancer."

"Oh. Was there some accident or something?" Rex ordered another drink before taking a gulp of the whisky in front of Ghost. Neither commented. "Well?"

The albino put on the theatrics, looking down at his gloved hand which was tracing the grain of the wood of the bar. "You'll think I'm mad, but do you believe in creatures of the night? Undead monsters that prey on the blood of the living?"

Rex had the decency to look slightly nervous. "There's been rumours abound, but there's always rumours."

Just what did he have to do? Ghost licked his fangs, pausing and allowing the other vampire the chance for a good long look. He tossed back the rest of his drink and stared at the empty glass. "Until dawn, we are both just men. Old friends. After that, we are unknown vampires. Drink to good times, tonight will be the last for one of us."

Rex snorted. "You speak as if you're about to die, do you plan on watching the sunrise?"

"Something like that. Do you fancy a bite to drink?"

"Do I ever turn down a drink?"

"I had hoped so." Ghost rose to his feet and left the bar, his old acquaintance by his side as they entered the bitter cold night. The albino simply walked on, ignoring the others protests. He had always felt the leader of the two; he had always been the reliable one in his entire year. Even in death, it seemed that some people never did learn.

Rex continued to speak unknowingly. "But then again, Sylvia was always one for dabbling in the arcane, never really thought she was right until my throat was being ripped out." He chuckled. "But the options now are so...much more. Don't you agree, Ghost?"

"They are certainly different."

"Well if you ask me, I think -"

"I never asked."

"Oh." Rex walked for a few moments in silence. "Did you ever wonder what base Sylvia and I reached before you left to join the army?"

God, perhaps people like Rex just deserved a quick merciless death and have them done with. Despite the burning of the silver in his gloved hand, the stake found home.

The vampire looked hurt, the process of disintegrating slow. His eyes caught the red ones of the albino and he smiled slightly before vanishing completely.

Turning, Ghost left again into the night. Perhaps existence as one of the undead would be a little more bearable, after all, eternity was long enough to fix the errors that always annoyed him as a mortal.

* * *

A noticeable change had come over the newest of the vampiric trio, one that even the most unseeing mortal could see. He no longer swayed over every decision, he had become a predator. One that was true, cold, cunning and deadly. He was a hunter looking for his prey.

* * *

There had been a break in. The thief was easily caught, but only after the man had seen too much. He laughed despite the fact that he was being held against his will by a vampire. Seras frowned, annoyed as the thief kept laughing.

"Master, can I gag him?" She smiled almost innocently. "Please?"

Integra interrupted before the smirking Arucard could say anything. "Just what do you know about us?"

Again, the thief just laughed.

"If I may intervene?" Walter smiled, clicking his fingers.

"Torture won't be necessary." Ghost smiled, he had been leaning against the wall nonchalantly up until that point. "He knows more than even your soldiers do, master." He told the human woman.

She nodded and sighed. "Walter, will you deal with the paperwork? I have a migraine and a meeting tomorrow I would rather not attend."

"And of our thief?"

"Let our vampires squabble over him." She had gone and therefore missed the three varying looks on the vampires. The sire was smirking, as he always did. Seras looked disgusted and promptly pushed the thief to Arucard, marching off with Walter.

Ghost shook his head and turned to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You need to feed, I can tell."

The albino looked at the thief and shook his head, unconsciously licking his fangs in anticipation. The thief was carelessly tossed to him and he yelped, surprised.

"Well?" Arucard smirked, watching the conflict.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Power levels-"

"Don't do that!" Ghost snarled. "I hate not knowing what I'm doing – I still don't know if I've already killed."

"You haven't."

"Can I ask what's happening?" The thief was suddenly nervous and he tried to pull away from the albino. The grip on his arm tightened, nearly crushing the bone and causing him to cry out.

"Shut up, I'm having an argument."

Chuckling, the sire couldn't resist. "Don't play with your food, Ghost."

The albino rolled his eyes. "Do you mind, I'm trying to battle with my conscience at the moment and its currently losing."

"You shouldn't need to think at all Ghost, you should just be able to act on instinct. That is what a true vampire does. Are you a true vampire? Or just some pathetic monster."

"I'm just me, a ghost." He jerked the mans head back and bit hard, crushing the windpipe immediately, the man felt no suffering as he began to feed. Ghost let out a light cry as his meal was jerked away from him.

"Ah, ah. You have to learn to share." Arucard smirked then bit, knowing that he was being watched. If his predictions were right, the albino would be arriving in his room to find the blood pouch and have no qualms about drinking it.

He was rather surprised when the body was ripped out of his grasp. "You can have that cold stale stuff downstairs. I had first bites on this one."

The older vampire slowly smirked. "As you wish, Ghost." He vanished into the shadows, pleased to note that this one used its fangs.

* * *

The truck rumbled along slowly as it always did. Seras took the time to watch the albino in the heavy stale silence that preceded every mission. She knew what had happened; she knew that all of the soldiers knew. Ghost wasn't that bothered about hiding the fact that he used his fangs now.

After the umpteenth bump and the following curses, the female vampire shuffled over and eventually swapped seats all the way to sit next to the other vampire. Another bump caused her to land ungracefully on his lap and awake him from whatever memories he had been thinking about.

Ghost growled and pushed her onto the space beside him before tilting his head back and closing his eyes again. A light cough made him prise one open and he focused on Seras. She smiled thinly.

"Why?"

Ah, he had been expecting this. Ghost leant back more comfortably and mused for a moment, looking at the air as if it held some hidden truth. "Why? Well Seras, that answer should be obvious. I'm a vampire, there is no cure but death and my spirit cant rest until my vengeance is done."

"And your vengeance?" She asked, surprised at her own anger whilst he remained so calm. "What pathetic idea gives you the right to kill humans?"

"Seras, you are like a vegetarian who won't admit what their eye-teeth are for. We are vampires; we feed off the life of the living. That is our right and it is the one that we were given by our master, be it willingly or not."

The soldiers had become very uncomfortable, unconsciously shuffling away as Seras simply gaped at the albino in stunned surprise. "But...how can you say such things? You were so human too, so caring. What happened to you to change so much?"

He chuckled dryly as a response. "I simply admitted the truth, you will too one day. Don't worry, I wont kill every mortal that crosses my path, only those I am given or I see as worthy of such a miserable death." Ghost closed his eyes again slowly. "I am not a true killer, just the ghost of one."

Seras had little to say to him but the opportunity was lost as the truck ground to a halt and the back doors slid open. Standing there, like the red grim reaper, Arucard smirked and waited for his charges to come.

* * *

He had never seen anything like it. What was this creature? For he was surely not man or vampire. Ghost retreated to hide behind the column that supported the hall in which he and the priest were fighting in. Seras also stood behind a pillar, though not in the position ready for battle. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be praying, her gun clasped tightly in her hands.

Ghost clenched his silver stake and, letting his anger free, darted out of hiding as he threw it, getting the monster in the chest. A sword caught the albino in the shoulder and, as he bumped into the wall beside Seras, he growled in pain, pulling it out.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled angrily. "Kill him already!"

"But...master."

"Isn't here and I can't defeat him on my own, we need to fight this one together."

Seras blinked slowly then frowned. "But I don't want -"

"This is no time to debate on the ethics of being a vampire with human morals Seras Victoria, we need to -" He tackled her onto the ground as series of knives whistled overhead. "Oh forget this, just fight."

"Don't order me about – I am older than you."

"In mortality yet as a true vampire, you're not even born yet."

Seras gritted her teeth and rolled out from under him, firing her gun at Paladin Alexander. A knife struck her in the chest and she cried out in shock, hiding behind the first pillar. Cursing, Ghost checked his number of stakes.

"Arucard!" He shouted, annoyed and slightly surprised at the lack of his master. Perhaps something more entertaining was happening, he thought bitterly as he darted out from his cover, hurling the finely crafted weapon.

"Demon, why do you run from the might of the father, the son and the holy spirit? You can not escape His wrath, no matter how fast your inhuman speed takes you." The priest laughed manically and flung several more knives at Ghost.

One struck the albino through his left arm, where the bones joined to form the shoulder. He gritted his teeth at the pain but continued to run regardless, unsheathing his sword as he slashed at the priest.

The man just laughed. "Do you think your cheap black magic will work against one of gods own hands?"

"It's blaspheme to claim to be god, or any damn part of his anatomy. You could be his mouldy old foot for all I care." He hoisted the sword up and took another swing, feinting to the left before delivering the blow into the stomach.

"You fool; you can't hurt a man of god."

Ghost fell back, the blades in his chest scratching the ground as they pierced straight through his back. He growled and cursed that wretched master of his; he couldn't even die as himself, just a ghost. Like always.

"I tire of these small spates, priest." A chuckle signalled the arrival of Arucard, as did the rapport of several bullets. Scowling, the blonde priest retreated, significantly outnumbered as the albino dragged himself to his feet and Seras appeared from her hiding place.

"Oh I see, it takes three demons to muster the courage to attack -"

"Oh give it a rest, Vatican." Arucard squared off three more shots, effectively making three bullet holes in the priest's thick skull. Before he could fire any more rounds, several armed men entered, their chunky armour and weaponry echoing in the quiet room. As did the sound of the safety being released on their raised guns.

One soldier started to speak, slowly. "You've been ordered to back away, this man is to be removed and taken back to where he belongs."

"In hell?" Ghost gasped weakly.

"No, Rome."

The albino smirked, his teeth developing certain redness. "Christ, send me to hell first then." He watched as the priest ran off and eventually the soldiers looked unsettled and unsure.

"Go." Arucard smiled. "I need a word with these two."

"Master?" Seras choked and looked at the blade in her chest.

"Don't move, you'll only make it worse, police girl." Ignoring the dry snort from the other vampire, he wrenched the blade out and looked down on Seras who fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound.

Growling, Ghost wrenched the blade out of his shoulder and dropped it on the ground, refusing the help his sire offered. There were an awful lot of blades. Arucard watched in interest before picking up one of the dropped blades and rolling up his sleeve.

"No, not again." Seras shook her head before getting to her feet and stumbling out of the room. "I refuse master, I don't want it."

Arucard watched her leave, a smirk twisting his aristocratic face. "I wasn't asking you, police girl."

The albino frowned, his confused mind slowly working it out. If it wasn't Seras, then it was him. What was being offered again? Blinking away the impending darkness of sleep, he focused on his sire.

The vampire drew the knife along his arm and offered it. "Drink, the blood will make you strong. It will free you from me."

"Just one master?"

"Just one."

Ghost smiled slowly. "Finally – it gets confusing with two, you know?" he shook his head, smiling. God, he felt drunk, forget light headed, he hadn't felt like this since that incident with all those tequilas...

"Well?"

The albino smirked. "How can I refuse freedom?"

* * *

The albino watched the moonrise slowly; a nostalgic smile tugging his lips, for it could not tug his unbeating heart. The gloves were tossed aside and he stroked Tipsy who sprawled happily across his lap. Ghost glanced at her, and in doing so, he noted the heavy brands before smiling again, reading the words.

Hellsing. Hells gates arrested. Gott mit uns. And shine heaven now.

A brief memory of German popped into his mind and he smiled, how fitting for a vampire. _Hellsing. Hells gates arrested, God with us and shine heaven now._ Hells gates were closed in his mind, he thought on the side of god and yet he was one of hells own. An impure monster.

Life was full of bittersweet juxtapositions.

He looked away and back to the moon, smiling as a thought tugged his mind and at the cats delighted purrs. Arucard, how good to think of him as more of an equal now, though he could never be such a grim reaper. No, he was merely that dark passings ghost, still feared and still deadly enough to take life for its own mercies.

It was good to be finally free.

It was good finally be a ghost, not just its shadow.


End file.
